In general, an integrated circuit structure or a chip may be electrically connected to a metallization structure or may include a wiring structure to address the electronic structure elements of the integrated circuit structure or to allow the functioning of the chip. The metallization structure may be a single level metallization or a multilevel metallization including up to ten metallization layers or even more than ten metallization layers. Thus, the metallization layers may be electrically conductively coupled with each other by one or more vias. A metallization layer may include for example a dielectric material and a wiring structure, wherein the dielectric material may provide a support for the wiring structure. Commonly, a metallization layer may provide contact pads to electrically conductively connect the integrated circuit structure or the chip to a peripheral structure.